Tom Riddle and the Childhood at the Orphanage
Cast *Selene Cole - Amelda Brown *Gabriel Dundonald - Cameron Boyce *Gedric Diggory - Noah Jupe *Caleb Mulciber - Emjay Anthony *Bruno Avery - Nicholas Hoult *Buddy Nott - Thomas Brodie-Sangster *Antonin Dolohov - Arben Bajraktaraj *Daniel Voth - Freddy Highmore *Albus Dumbledore - Michael Gambon *Armando Dippet - Alfred Burke *Horace Slughorn - Jim Broadbent *Rolanda Hooch - Zoe Wanamaker *Herbert Beery - Henry Cavill *Galatea Merrythought - Helen Mirren *Silvanus Kettleburn - Sean Bean Sorting * Headmaster Dippet ': I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please notice that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. But, There is a 994 year old killer snake downstairs, and vinegar that can dump on you in the basement if you're not a Hufflepuff, and a tree that can kill you, and man-sized spiders that can eat your face, and a bathroom with stopped by a killer snake. * '''Professor Dumbledore ': Now, when I call you name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses. * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Gedric Diggory * 'Hat ': Hmm... difficult very difficult plenty of loyal I see not a bad mind eh where to put you? * 'Gedric ': Not Ravenclaw, Not Ravenclaw * 'Hat ': Not Ravenclaw eh. You could be learning you know. It's all hear in your head. And Ravenclaw will help you on the way to witness there's no doubt about that no. Let's see. Better be... Hufflepuff!!! * Gedric said to Ravenclaw to thank Hardwin Potter, bows to Helga Hufflepuff and joins the Hufflepuffs * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Dougie Draco * 'Hat ': Slytherin!!! * Dougie bows to Salazar Slytherin and joins the Slytherins * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Juanita Morrison * 'Hat ': Hmm right there, hmm right, okay, Slytherin!!! * Nita bows to Salazar Slytherin and sits next to Dougie. * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Hywel Flowers * 'Hat ': Gryffindor!!! * Hywel bows to Godric Gryffindor and joins the Gryffindors. * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Hamish Bulstrode * 'Hat ': Hah! Another Bulstrode. I know just what to do with you... Slytherin!!! * Hammie bows to Salazar Slytherin and sits across from Dougie next to Lestrange. * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Sheldon Basil * 'Hat ': Ravenclaw!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Tom Riddle * '''Hat : Slytherin!!! * Tom bows to his ancestor and sits in between Hammie and Juanita. * Professor Dumbledore : 'Canyon Mickelson * '''Hat ': Ravenclaw!!! * Canyon bows to Rowena Ravenclaw and sits next to Sheldon that also bowed to Ravenclaw. * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Reginald Elliott * 'Hat ': Gryffindor!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Doris Lofthouse * 'Hat ': Slytherin!!! * Tom crosses his fingers as Doris joins the table * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Edward Ares * 'Hat ': Slytherin!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Henry Vincent * 'Hat ': Slytherin!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Gordon Tunnels * 'Hat ': Gryffindor!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': James Runcorn * 'Hat ': Hufflepuff!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Percy Gregory * 'Hat ': Slytherin!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Tobias Accrington * 'Hat ': Slytherin!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Duck Bitterman * 'Hat ': Slytherin!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Donald Marlovo * 'Hat ': Slytherin!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Douglas Marlovo * 'Hat ': Slytherin!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Oliver Wood * 'Hat ': Gryffindor!!! * Emily Rivers was made a Slytherin * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Eagle Cattermole * 'Hat ': Ravenclaw!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Lady Mafalda * 'Hat ': Gryffindor!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Roise Bellatrix * 'Hat ': Slytherin!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Molly Nurmen * 'Hat ': Gryffindor!!! * 'Professor Dumbledore ': Jock Brown * 'Hat ': Hufflepuff!!! The sorting was over Turning from to Snuffboxes Mice into Snuffboxes in Transfiguration * '''Professor Dumbledore : Attention please. Today, we will turn a mouse into a snuffbox. I will take it away from you if it had whiskers and get you a mouse without whiskers. Like so. "Mouse to a Snuffbox." * Professor Dumbledore ''': Mr Riddle, "Mouse to Snuffbox." * '''Tom : Mouse to Snuffbox. * A blue light from Tom's wand turned a mouse into a snuffbox. * Professor Dumbledore ': Well done, Mr Riddle! 50 points to Slytherin. * '''All ': Mouse to Snuffbox. * Professor Dumbledore took it away from Reginald and Tom offered Reginald for some help to do better and showed him the way he did it. * 'Tom ': Reginald ready? Mouse to Snuffbox. Let's do it together. * 'Tom and Reginald ': Mouse to Snuffbox!! * 'Reginald ': I'll do better next time. * 'Wren ': My wand doesn't work! * 'Tom ': Here, Wren, borrow mine. Do it together. * '''Tom Riddle and Wren Wilkes : Mouse to Snuffbox!! * Tom splits another wand like his. * Tom ': Here, Wren, take this. Your old wand needs to go back to Ollivander. * '''Professor Dumbledore ': Mr Riddle, take another 20 points to Slytherin for helping Mr Elliott, Ms Wilkes, Mr Cattermole, Ms Emile, and Mr Reardon. * '''Professor : Well done, Mr Albert! End of class. Bell